


Rain in paradise

by kidsareahassle



Category: UTMV, Undertale
Genre: Aftercare, Bara Sans (Undertale), Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Other, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sleepy Cuddles, dom horror, ecto bits, soft, sub Blue, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidsareahassle/pseuds/kidsareahassle
Summary: Blue had plans for a quite lovely dinner. Shame the rain had to ruin that.
Relationships: Horror Sans/Swap Sans, Horrorberry, Rottenberry - Relationship, sans/sans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> more commission work that I'm very happy to be posting!  
> Warning for NSFW in later chapters!

That day had started very nicely, honestly! A baby blue sky, dotted with a fluffy cloud now and again, the birds singing their little tunes, each trying to impress another. Warm, soft rays of sunlight enveloped white bone as Blue made his way out of a local corner store, bags filled with needed household items and food. He had left the house very early in the afternoon with plans to make a big and delicious dinner! This dish was more than just a dinner, though. It was a treat for him and his mate, Marrow. A sign of deep compassion and love for the other! Blue knew Marrow had a deep love for food, and after finding out what his lover’s world was like, he came to understand why.  
  
His mate had a hard life. Living from scrap to scrap, in a very scary world. It made Blue shudder at the thought of it- having to try and survive in such conditions! Yet, it only made him think more about how strong and willful his mate was. Yes! His mate was one of the strongest people he knew! He was brave and tall, with a wonderfully handsome face that he could not wait to see gleam with joy over a well-made dinner! He made his way home by two o’clock and got to work. Grabbing a stool, climbing up, and putting the bags on the counter, he announced his return home. Soft, heavy footsteps came from the upstairs, and soon down and into the kitchen. Marrow towered over most. But especially over Blue. With Blue’s height being far under average, it was no doubt he would tower. Yet, Marrow being above average, made that distance even more extreme.

Yet Blue thought it only made Marrow all that more handsome. Someone big and strong, who sought to protect Blue. Even if both knew he did not need it. Blue grinned up at Marrow, bright eyes gleaming as ever. “I got us plenty of food !” Blue announces digging into bags. “I thought tonight I would make us a nice big dinner! Then maybe we could watch a movie, or play a game!” Blue turned around to be face to face with his mate. “Hello!” He said, ever chipper. Marrow’s sockets turned up as a soft smile graced his features.

Gently, he placed a kiss on Blue’s face. “Hello,” he spoke softly, and quietly. Words slow and careful. Blue’s grin got somehow wider and he enthusiastically returned the affection. Blue giggled and stepped off the stool and out from under the canopy that his mate made by leaning over him. He began unbagging the items he purchased, placing them upon the counter one by one. Blue gave a glance to Marrow, who had found himself a comfy place to sit and watch his little mate cook.

Blue opened a bag of shrimp and huffed. They gave him unshelled and dirty! He specifically asked for shelled and cleaned! He held back the urge to growl at the idea of extra work. He set the bag of shrimp on the marble countertop, hopped off his stool, and grabbed a large mesh strainer, a few pots, and his favorite wok. He used his foot to scoot the stool over to the kitchen sink, climbing up he placed the strainer over it and turned on the hot water. Once again using his foot, he kicked the stool over to the over.

Climbing up on his tool once more he placed the pots on top of it. He smiled, climbed down, this time grabbing the stool with his hands. He brought it in front of a large spice rack, climbing up his trusty stool once more, he began to pull down several spices and dry ingredients. He reached for a large container of salt, whistling as he read over it. He mumbled the words on the label aloud until he saw what he was looking for, “Ah, Kosher! Perfect.” Blue exclaimed as he tucked it under his arm.

He began browsing again, fingertips brushing over spices, turning some around until a bottle of red spice finally fell under his touch. He pulled it out, and read over the label, finding it was exactly what was needed. It was a more spicy Cajun seasoning than the usual regular, or mild. Blue did enjoy a kick in his food, after all! And this one sure delivered a big one. He hurried over to the counter and placed the seasoning down. He walked to the stovetop, grabbed one of the pots, (stool needed, of course.), and returned to the running faucet. He grabbed the pot filling it half full, grabbing the salt with his magic, he made his way over to the stovetop, setting it on top of it.

Turning on the gas stove, he let the pilot stand until adding the gas, turning it to medium-high heat. He brought the salt to his hands, sprinkling the salt into his palm. He grabbed a pinch and dusted it over the water in a circular motion, before he placed the lid over the pot, letting it sit and heat. Moving the stool over to the sink, he reached for the bag of shrimp, only to find it missing. He turned to face his mate, who had it in his hands. “Marrow those are not cooked, love!

You can’t eat them just yet!” The sad look on his face made Blues soul ache. Poor thing. He smiled and made his way over to his mate. Gently taking the shrimp from his grasp he gave him a light kiss. “You seem tired,” he spoke, eye lights trained on the deep bags that had formed under his sockets. Marrow nodded, “Hard time sleeping lately.” He said his words were drawn out and slow.

He was getting better at his speech recently. Blue was beyond proud of him! But his mate often stayed up at night. It was a bad habit and Blue planned to break him of it one day. His mate needed sleep just like everyone else, after all. Blue hummed, nuzzling his face. “Go upstairs and rest, dear. You need it.” Marrow whined and wrapped his big arms around his mate, giving him a light squeeze. Marrow took a deep inhale, letting himself be consumed by Blues smell, his presence, everything about his little mate. And smiled. “Sleep does sound good.” Marrow said nuzzling into Blue’s neck. Marrow stood, slow and careful, patted Blue’s head, and made his way upstairs. Marrow climbed into bed, made himself comfy. Humming, listening to his little made bustling away downstairs like a busy bee, he soon found rest.

  
Blue, on the other hand, was far from sleeping. He had shrimp to clean, and meals to craft in his wonderful expertise! Blue bustled with speed. Deft hands making quick work of removing the shrimp shell, quickly cleaning the inside, and then removing the tail, washing it, and placing it in the mesh strainer. He hummed as he worked until he finished shelling the one-pound bag of shrimp. The recipe he was making was something he learned a long time ago. He had since lost the vision of who taught it to him, but never the recipe. He moved the shrimp from the strainer into a bowl and moved it to the side. He made his way to the pantry, and opened it carefully, making sure to reduce any extra noise in honor of his mate who was upstairs, sound asleep. He grabbed for the pasta and checked it over.

Wrong one. He placed it back and muttered the type to himself, “Penne, Penne, Penne, P- Ah! There you are! Hiding behind the bow tie. Pesky thing.” he laughed, taking down the needed type. He was able to eye measure the needed amount and stopped pouring at what could be best guessed at eight ounces. Rough. He placed the pot lid over the boiling water, and let the pasta cook. Moving back to his shrimp, he drizzled olive oil over it, before adding the Cajun seasoning to it.

He tossed it, watching as the shrimp picked up the seasoning and mixed with the oil to ensure all was properly seasoned. He was moving quickly between each chore, muscle memory for the dish taking over his mind as he cooked. He emptied the pasta water once it had reached the point of perfection, saving just a bit of the water for later use. He set the4 pasta aside and moved his wok onto the warm burner. Turning the heat up just a bit, he melted butter into it. He took the shrimp and cooked it even on both sides until a nice golden brown presented on the shrimp. He removed the first batch of shrimp and placed it onto a plate as he did the same with the second.

Moving the second batch onto the plate as well, he knocked the head down to medium and began work on the sauce. He pored in heavy cream, scraping at the bottom of the wok, and leaving it to bubble for a little. Quickly, he turned the heat to low and added in the cheese to the cream. Mixing it, he added the cooked pasta and shrimp. He huffed as the sauce began to thicken far too much, he placed in some of the leftover pasta water and stirred it quickly. The sauce instantly began to thin, he turned off the oven as he moved the wok to another burner. He hummed in delight, as he went to the dish cabinet. He glanced up, and his smile faltered. Dark clouds had begun to move in overhead, from what he saw. He closed the window and let out a dissatisfied hum. He brought down an orange liqueur and some tequila, he mixed them, and set it aside. Taking down a glass, salting the rim, and adding ice, he poured in the mix.

He added lime to it and set a slice on the rim of both glasses. He set out two plates, placing the drinks next to the dishes, and setting out the silverware beside each dish. Finally, he scooped the food onto the plates and grinned. He was about to call for Marrow when a very large thunderclap caused Blue to shriek, jumping into the air in a sudden crashing wave of fear. He stood still, listening close. He could hear the sounds of heavy, thick raindrops landing on the roof of the house, another thundering crash following after. The bright white light that filled the kitchen made him quickly shut his sockets, leaving him stumbling backward in self-caused darkness.  
Blue held back the urge to scream as he slowly opened his eyes, continuing to move backward, closer to the stairs leading to the room where Marrow slumbered. Blue paused as he looked at the condition of his kitchen. He had many dishes he still had to do and countertops to wipe down! Storm or no storm, he had to fix this first! Leaving this food out would cause it to go bad, and he couldn’t afford that! He spent so much time on this din-BOOM!  
…  
This dinner can wait, he supposed. After all, that storm sounded like a real threat, and Marrow would want him safe. Specifically safe in his room under the covers in his arms! Safe indeed!  
Blue quickly ensured the stove was off, the food was covered with plastic cling, then bolted up the stairs. He shouted as his foot caught on a step causing him to trip, falling face-first into the one above him. He tried to hold back sobs as he rubbed his nose, the pain throbbing as he placed a gentle digit on it. He looked back at his hand in shock as he saw red liquid stained on his ivory white phalanges. Blue couldn’t stop the sounds pouring from him, sobs that made his whole body shiver and shake.

Tonight was supposed to go perfect without anything going wrong! But now there was this stupid storm and these stupid stairs and, and!! A louder sob came from blue as the anger began to take hold, making his crying louder. He wiped off his tears and looked up to see marrow staring down at him, hands outreached, mere inches away from his face. Blue sniffled, blue tears rolling down his face as he looked up at his mate. Marrow was quiet as he slowly placed a cloth to Blue’s bleeding nose. “You hurt yourself.” Marrow commented, gently lifting his mate up, and into his arms.

“Be more careful…” Marrow carried him up the stairs arms cradled around Blue like he was holding the whole world in them. He walked into the bedroom, setting Blue on the bed. Marrow made his way into the bathroom, getting a warm wet cloth and some rubbing alcohol. He walked back into the room, eye light settling on Blue’s face as he tried to stop his tears. Blue kept rubbing his palms across his sockets, trying to get the tears to stop welling up and spilling over. Blue gave Marrow a very soft gentle smile and shuffled farther onto the bed. Marrow sat next to his little mate, pulling him into his lap. “This might sting.”

Blue nodded and set a hand on Marrow’s arm. Marrow gently dabbed the bleeding nose with the warm cloth, waiting for the blood to stop. It soon came to an end, the flow of blood was now contained to the cloth in Marrow’s hands. He turned it over, pouring rubbing alcohol onto a clean side of the rag. He dabbed Blue’s nose with it, pulling back as Blue flinched away from the stinging pain that the rubbing alcohol caused. Marrow gently moved the cloth forward again, rubbing away any dried blood and ensuring it was clean. Marrow set the rag to the side, gently cubbing blues face, moving it to ensure he had no other cracks, or wounds, on his face. Marrow hummed, placing a small kiss on Blues teeth.

“Better now.” Marrow said, his soft voice bringing a sense of calm over Blue. For a moment, the storm raging outside slipped from his head and he found himself only focused on his mate, his soft words and gentle, caring touch. Blue moved with Marrow’s hand as it came off of his face, staying at Marrow’s side. “Clean. Be back.” Marrow stood, taking the rag with him and setting it in the dirty clothes hamper. Marrow made his way to the closet, opening the door and looking inside for the hand made wool blanket that sat inside. He reached for the soft amber woven wool, holding it in his hands as he closed the door with his foot. Marrow couldn’t help rubbing the material between his phalanges, the soft wool calming to play with. Blues face became a bit brighter as he saw the blanket, it was a gift from a close friend that was given to the two as a moving in gift.

The wool naturally made the weight of the blanket very heavy and relaxing to lay under. And as Blue listened to the thunder outside, the idea of a nice warm and heavy blanket became very nice in his mind. Marrow stood at the end of the bed, he unfolded the blanket and spread it out across the bed. Blue quickly wiggled his body under the covers, troubles melting away just a little quicker under the warmth. He shuffled to Marrow’s side of the bed, lasting warmth from where he laid enveloping his body like a hug. He took a deep breath, Marrow’s scent making his mind relax only quicker. Another loud crash of thunder made Blue go farther under the blankets, pulling them up to his sockets.

Marrow laughed, soft and gentle, as he crawled into the bed alongside his mate. Arms wrapping around Blues form, bringing him closer to his chest. The two cuddled close together as the storm outside blew wild and untamed. Blue moved closer to his mate’s chest as he watched the rain clash with the wind through the window on the far left wall, directly in front of him. Blue flinched as a bolt of lightning made the dark sky light up, the clouds visible for that split second. Truth be told, he knew the storm would pass, it would rain and thunder and be as wild as it wanted, but then it would pass, and all would be fine.

The main thing about storms he hated though, was the bright sudden flashing and that horrible sound of booming thunder that made your whole body jolt and want to hide. Blues breath caught as their lights flickered. He groaned, turning to his mate, nuzzling into his chest, small mutters of ‘Please stay on’ spilled out from blue as he held onto his mate like a lifeline. Marrow hummed, rubbing Blues back, his hand nearly covering the whole of it. Marrow began moving his mate closer, holding onto Blue as tight as he could without risking hurting the small man he called his one and only lover. Blue’s small frame fit against him so perfectly, it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Seeing him be his, and his alone made every day better. And it made the storm quieter in his mind. But it didn’t do that for blue. Every crash of thunder made Blue jolt against Marrow’s body, and the feeling, the feeling of Blue being so scared, made him angry. It made him beyond angry. It made him go into place he hasn’t been in a long time, someplace fueled by the fire hot will to protect. To defend the small one clenched onto his side as if his life depended on it. But, he remembered, there was nothing to fight. Hate the storm as he may, he can’t fight the weather. And that made him want to comfort his mate only more.

Gently lifting Blue, marrow ushered under him more pillows, and the blanket he laid on top of. If he was going to be here to defend Blue, and ensure his safety, he would do everything in his power to ensure he was comfortable and resting during such a horrible storm. As the lights flickered once more overhead, Marrow held Blue closer to his side. Blue laughed a little, nuzzling his head against Marrow’s ribcage. He hummed into it, the small vibrations making Marrow’s own sense of overprotection drop that little bit. Then another large crash of thunder, the sound of something outside blowing up and with it the lights for the whole neighborhood going out. Marrow growled in utter annoyance and anger as Blue’s figure began to tremble once more against him. “Calm. Calm. Only a power outage… We are safe.” marrow whispered to his shivering mate, kissing the top of Blue’s head and rubbing his back with his hand. “I’ll grab some candles,” Marrow said while looking out the window.

The sky seemed so impossibly dark during this storm. “Please, don’t.” Returned Blues soft voice, shaking with fear. Marrow hummed, “We need light.” Blue nuzzled closer to Marrow, “I need you. Please don’t leave me in the room alone!” Blue cried, gripping onto marrow tighter. “But-” Marrow’s words cut off as he came up with an idea.He sat up, much to Blues dismay as he began to shake harder, tears welling once more. Marrow gently rolled his hands over blues figure, gentle touches calming down blues racing mind, and trembling form. “I can carry you.” Marrow spoke to him, hunching over to be eye level with blue.

“I’ll keep you safe..” He kissed Blue, and smiled, “In my ribcage, yes? You will fit. Small enough to fit perfectly fine. I’ll take you with me, fetch the candles, and then we will return up here and wait out the nasty storm.” Blue listened close as Marrow spoke to him with those soft, slow words. While Blue has been in ribcage before, (and enjoyed it very much, thank you.) Marrow moving with him in there was a whole nother story. What if he fell out? Wouldn’t it be kind of annoying, having blue in there while he would be trying to maneuver a dark house with no light other than that of the lightning flashing outside? Blue would just hinder him, yet, the idea began to sound more and more comforting the longer Blue let it play out in his mind. He would be safe yet. Close to his mate and far away from that horrible storm.

Not alone, which in itself would be beyond amazing. Not alone, safe, warm, with his mate? What wasn’t there to love about this idea! Blue nodded quickly and grinned, “I will be like a hidden boyfriend! Mweheh! Right, when someone thinks you have no boyfriend with you I will pop out! Surprise! I fooled you! I am in fact the boyfriend of which you hoped would not exist, and I have been here within the rib cage of my boyfriend this whole time!” Marrow began to chuckle as Blue went on about being hidden cargo within his mates ribs cage. Shaking his head, marrow slipped out of his shirt. “Bus leaving soon… Hop in.”

Blue laughed, and stood, “Maybe… place me in?” Marrow hummed, and nodded, picking up blue carefully, he placed the skeleton within his own rib cage, chuckling as Blue wiggled around trying to get comfortable. “It is okay?” Marrow asked, looking down at his mate. “Okay? It’s amazing as always my lovely dear! Onwards, to finding candles!” marrow nodded and laughed, “Yes sir…” He slowly rose from the bed and began to make his way to the stairs. He strained his eyesight, and gently tapped his foot in front of him every step of the way, to ensure he didn’t trip and send him and his mate rolling down the stairs.

Carefully, marrow traversed down the stairs, hand against the wall the whole way down as he took step after step. He finally made his way into the kitchen, as was announced by Blue’s sudden voice, “I made a whole dinner you know! It was stunning! I even made us drinks! Then this stupid storm came in and ruined the whole thing! Ugh! Now it's all cold and horrible…” Marrow hummed, glancing around the kitchen. Food was indeed set out, though, from the looks of it, it had been hastily covered by cling wrap, then abandoned. The smell of freshly cooked food still lingered in the air, and the zesty hints of lime found its place among it.

Marrow let his eye lights linger longer, and caught the rim of a salted glass set upon the table, padding over to them he lifted one up, smelling it. “What’s this?” he questioned, looking down at blue nestled into his ribs. “A margarita!” he said smiling. “A lovely drink, and finely made by myself!” Marrow chuckled, taking a drink from it. He hummed and passed the glass to his mate. Blue took a gulp, and marrow couldn’t help the sudden shocked look that went across his face. “Delicious! If I do say so myself. Which I do, by the way.” Marrow took the glass away and set it on the table. “Maybe you shouldn’t gulp it down, though…” Marrow commented as he walked away from the table and to the cabinet in the back of the kitchen. Turning the knob he felt Blue jolt as another crash of thunder sounded, the light of the lightning filling the kitchen as it leaked in through the windows. He hummed, opening the door. The pantry was filled with a mix of food items and household items. Marrow walked into the cabinet digging around in the household items. He pulled out a box of batteries and handed them to his little rib cage partner.

Marrow smiled down at Blue as he looked back up and started to look for the flashlight. He found one of the flashlights, a large black metal one that had a twistable end to change how the light looked. He was going to try and find another, but the shivering from his mate that increased with every strike of lightning and booming clap of thunder made Marrow less inclined to find the other light. He quickly rushed upstairs and went back into the room. He took the batteries from Blue, changed the batteries from the flashlight, and quickly turned the light on. Marrow handed the flashlight to Blue, Marrow grabbed Blue and placed him onto the bed. Marrow crawled into bed with him, moving the blankets over them. Blue quickly cuddled up against Marrow's broad chest, hiding his head in his warm bones. Blue felt light vibrating start from Marrow, it quickly grew louder and stronger, making Blue giggle slightly.

Marrow's large arms enveloped Blue, pulling him impossibly closer as the wind outside gusted, blowing at a shockingly hard speed. Gusts of wind whipping against the windows made the panes shudder and shake. Blue scooted up Marrow's body, placing his head between his head and shoulders, cuddled perfectly into the crook of Marrow's neck. Marrow set his hands upon the small of Blues back, cuddling him close. Blue hummed, before he spoke to his mate, words softer than normal, "...I'm sorry," Marrow instantly cut him off, "Can you command the weather?" Blue was quiet, he huffed giving his head a shake, "No.." Blue muttered, pulling his head back from Marrow's neck to place a kiss on his mouth. "Then what have you to be sorry for?" Marrow said with a soft smile. He nuzzled against Blue's forehead, a kiss following his show of affections. Blue allowed a yawn to slip from his maw as he stretched out his arms, quickly wrapping them around Marrow's neck.

Blue purred against his mate as he placed soft sweet kisses along his mouth and neck. Marrow nuzzled Blues back, putting a leg up and around his tiny mate, ensuring the two are as close as can be with one another. Marrow kissed Blue's head one last time before he spoke to his mate, "Blue, you should rest." Blue's face instantly crumbled up into a dissatisfied look. "I've not caused myself any need for rest yet, though!" Blue claimed, looking eye level with his mate. "All I've done today is cook!" Blue remarked. "And, fall down the stairs, bleed, get frightened quite a bit by a storm. And yes, you have cooked. You've done so much today. Allow yourself to rest dear." Marrow placed another kiss upon Blue's head. "Please?" Marrow pleaded to his dearly beloved. Blue proceeded to grumble and huff at his mate, removing his arms from Marrow's neck, and crossing them in front of his chest. Blue scooted away from his mate, and even turned to face the other way. However this did not stop Marrow from simply wrapping around his mate from the back, cuddling into Blue's neck. "Please, Blue…" Marrow whispered into the crook of Blue's neck.

"Please allow yourself some rest, it's been busy today. Let yourself rest." Blue attempted to wiggle free from Marrow's vice grip, but stilled as another clash of lightning left the house rumbling, and shaking. The booming thunder that followed only managed to scare Blue farther into the bed, and in doing such farther into the grip of his mate. Marrow huffed, pulling blankets up closer to Blue who had tried to run away from him. "Blue. Rest." Marrow grumbled as Blue once again attempted to escape from his grasp. "Blue, I know you feel tired. You yawned not too long ago. You're sleepy. Your body is sleepy. Allow it to rest. And when you wake up we can go downstairs and we can clean up.

We can eat the food you made and then we can do whatever else you would like to do. Okay?" Blue was quiet as he ran the thoughts over in his head, and then back round again for extra measure. "Fine!" Blue finally said. "Fine fine fine, I'll try and sleep. But, I will not be happy about it!" Blue remarked to his mate. Marrow laughed, "Will you enjoy it if I cuddle up close to you, holding you near me? Keeping you warm and protected?" Blue felt a soft burn on his face as he slowly uncrossed his arms. "I… may be more inclined to sleeping, should you happen to follow up on all of those things you just said. And do them. To me." Marrow chuckled loudly, and nodded, "I will do all of those things that I just said to you." Blue nodded, he turned to face Marrow, cuddling back up against him as Blue hummed in soft bliss.

While Blue did not want to admit it, Marrow was right. His body was heavy and he felt tired. His nose had stopped aching long ago but the mix of pain and blood loss, though only slight, had left Blue exhausted. Cooking had taken it out of him too, having to jump from place to place and going up and down on the stool, carrying and moving heavy pots. It was very time and energy draining! And the little swap was tired. Blue yawned as he finally allowed himself to feel how tired he was, the full wave of exhaustion washing over him.

Marrow clung close to Blue, arms around him protectively and eye lights darting around to ensure that him and his mate were both safe. As Blue's breathing began to slow and deepen, Marrow took a deep calming breath, and switched off the flashlight, watching as the light that filled the room went dark, only the occasional flash of lightning shined through the windows. Marrow hummed and closed his sockets. Him and his mate were safe.

They will both sleep well. And there will be food when he wakes up. With those thoughts in mind, Marrow lulled off into sleep.


	2. The Storm Blows Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace returns, and moments are shared together in close intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this fic!   
> Thanks to the wonderful friend who commed this!  
> Warning for nsfw ahead!

The storm that terrorized Blue and his mate the night before had finally passed, hours spent cuddled close in bed huddled close together. The storm awoke Blue multiple times through the night, each time he tried to move closer to Marrow, holding onto him with almost a white-knuckled grip. However the storm had passed through the night, and now the sun peaked over the horizon, godlike rays shining in through the windows, dancing across the room, silhouettes of trees cast upon the bed as the rays began to warm the morning air.

Blue grumbled, pulling the blankets up over his head as the infiltration of light made him stir from his sleep. He yawned, rubbing at his closed sockets, eye lights slowly flickering to life as he cracked his sockets open. He yawned once more, looking to his bedside clock. It was already ten am. Blue groaned, rolling over. He knew he had to get up but he really, really, wanted to stay in the warm comfy bed wrapped up with his mate, warm and safe. But the day wouldn’t wait for him, and he had to get up. Blue sat up slowly, stretching his bones with a couple of resounding pops. He kicked his legs over the bed and walked up to the window. He hummed looking out upon the street and the cars that went past it in their cozy little apartment. 

The world had been quite opening to monsters coming upon the lands, and the kindness of a lot of monsters had shocked humans quite a bit. It took a few years or the money to be properly handled, since the high amount of gold monsters brought with them. But after a while, many monsters were left with riches many humans could only hope for. Blue was one of those lucky monsters. He hummed, moving away from the window. The money he had he watched carefully and kept ahold of, spending it carefully. First on a home, then a bus pass. While a car would be useful they cost a lot, and Blue didn’t really need to learn how to drive one if he could walk or take the bus places. It cost less to use public transportation! He moved to his dresser, pulling out a comfy t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He mused to himself many thoughts as he dressed for the day. By the time he was fully dressed, Blue found himself almost totally awake, yet… he cast a glance on his mate who was stilled cuddled into the bed, comfy as every, still sleeping soundly. Blue gave a soft, loving chuckle. He truly was adorable in the most particular of ways. 

The way soft snores came from his slightly agape jar, the cute overbite that graced his lovely face that made kisses even softer. He almost squealed thinking about his mate as he slowly moved his way into the bathroom, Blue couldn’t help but let his stair linger. The way the shade had moved away and the sunlight danced and glided across Marrow’s face left Blue nearly breathless. He hummed as he looked upon his mate with such fond admiration and genuine love. He wanted to see Marrow happy, well-fed, and at his best. And if Blue was the one Marrow decided could give him that, then blue was more than happy to be his mate. His mate, Marrows one and only. And blue cherished that. Blue moved into the bathroom and turned on the water until it ran warm. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and smiled.

Lovingly refreshed! Blue whistled as he walked back into the main area of the bedroom. He hummed crawling on top of marrow, straddling one of his legs. “Baabe,” Blue muttered. As he spoke marrow hardly even flinched. He was still deep into his slumber. Blue huffed and he began to shake Marrow, “Wake up!” Marrow just rolled over, taking Blue down with him with one sweep of his large arm. “Marrroooow!!” Blue whined as he hit his much smaller fists against Marrow’s arm. Marrow hummed very softly. He held Blue closer to his chest. Blue let out an angry sigh, as he tried to wiggle free from Marrow’s grasp. “Marrow stooop! Wake up! We gotta get up Marrow!” Blue said as he wiggled and kicked. Marrow finally let Blue go and put a pillow over his head. 

Blue rolled his eye lights, as he walked to the exit of the bedroom door, “I guess...I’ll have to eat breakfast alone..” Marrow whined from the bed, “No…” he said as he stretched, his bones giving a far louder pop than blues did. Blue ran back to bed and hopped next to Marrow. “C’mon, I’ll make something!” Blue chimed. Marrow hummed, slowly moving out of the bed, picking up Blue and taking him with him as he began to make his way to the stairs. “I can walk, you know…” blue mentioned. Marrow nodded, “I am aware..” his words were ever slow and soft, spoken barely above a whisper, meant only for whoever Marrow decided deserved to hear them. 

Not often did he raise his voice, in fact, he hated having to do it. But Blue never asked that of him, never said he had to raise his voice. And that was something Marrow truly enjoyed about Blue, among other things. Other things being a very sparky and spunky ready to go attitude, further fueled by strong morals, and a work ethic stronger than ten men. And as little as Blue was, his soul was so very, very big. He opened his arms to anyone who was in need and welcomed them fully, offering them what they needed to flourish. Blue was as kinder than any almost any monster Marrow had ever met, and it never failed to fill his soul with such a pure type of love. He loved Blue, cherished him, and only wished for his best, for his safety and all things good to befall Blue. 

Marrow had gotten himself lost in thought, though about his mate, his face seemed to have a concerned look, as the gentle hand of his mate slowly set itself upon his cheek, rubbing at his bone gently. Marrow’s eye light slowly drifted down to his mate. Blue smiled up at him, “thinking hard?” Marrow nodded down to blue, “Thinking….of you.” Blue felt a goofy smile spread across his face as he giggled, hiding inside of Marrow’s shirt. Marrow felt a deep chuckle resonate within his ribcage as he finished the descent down the stairs. 

He slowly placed Blue onto the ground and watched as Blue made a disgruntled face to the food. It was all frozen cold by now, and in blues book, that meant all this food was no longer any good to server. It is such a waste!” Blue began as he walked into the kitchen looking over lukewarm drinks and cold food. “I spent plenty of time on this, and it is a damn shame too because it was very good. Now, now its all just, cold...and ruined.” Marrow follows suit, walking into the kitchen, but instead of seeing a wasteland of ruined food, he saw a perfectly preserved oasis. All this food may be cold yea, but microwaves and a quick pop into the oven can fix that very quickly. The slight loss of quality will be well worth avoiding any form of waste. Marrow had already gone to the cabinet when Blue stopped him, shooing him away from the plates.

“You really don’t intend on eating ruined food, do you!?” Blue began, Marrow stared at him dumbfounded. “Not ruined…” Marrow muttered, Blue huffed. “It is though!!! It’s cold and no good and ruined and now I’ll probably have to toss it…” Marrow stood a bit taller and Blue stared up at his mate. Marrow walked over to one of the pots, scooped some onto a dish from the sink, and placed it into the microwave. Pressing the buttons a few times, the mechanical whirring sounds filled the kitchen. Marrow stared blue down until the ding sounded. Pulling the food out and giving it to blue, marrow smiled. “Not...ruined. Just, cold. Reheat..>” he said, crouching down to blues height. “Still very...good” Blue hummed and looked it over, before nodding. “I, I guess. But id rather you let me toss and recook this!” Marrow shook his head, “No. Reheat..” Blue huffed, handing the bowl back to Marrow, “Fine, fine. I’ll get to reheating it all.” Marrow gleamed in joy as his little mate began to bustle around the kitchen. First, blue grabbed his stool, ran over, and turned on the over. He put it onto a low heat and set the cold food onto it. 

He added a bit more oil and recooked it lightly. He let it cook for a few minutes before moving it from the stove top to the counter. Grabbing the plates left out the other night, he washed them quickly. The hot steam from the water going into the rays pouring through the kitchen window. Marrow felt his soul jump as he looked at his mate, basked in steam and bright sun, scrubbing away at whatever dish. It was moments like this that Marrow really felt peaceful, moments like these made him feel ...safe. Protected, and protective. They made him happy. And seeing that little look of determination when Blue sets his mind to something makes it so much more worth it. It was when Blue turned off the water that Marrow snapped free from his little daydreams, (he really needed to not get so dreamy in the mornings. Maybe he was still tired…) as Blue bustled over and placed reheated, yet still shockingly fresh, food onto the white dish. 

He grinned, and pranced over to Marrow, “Bone apple the teeth!” marrow chuckled, “You said that wrong…” Marrow commented as he lowered to Blues height. Blue chuckled and nodded, “Yeah I know, its funny, though!” Marrow nodded. Blue handed him the plate, smiling as Marrow quickly snatched it from him. 

That man enjoyed his food, that’s for sure. Blue thought, as he sat, there wasn’t anything he had ever really seen him ever turn down. He was like a charming walking garbage disposal of types. Blue laughed to himself as he fixed his plate then sat across from his mate. He looked up to see Marrow had already begun eating, and he looked like he really, really enjoyed the food. Blue averted his eyes for a moment, some more explicit ideas slowly slipping into the head like a cloud of smoke he cants wave away. Blue shook his head slightly and went to eat his own food. Taking a fork full of the well-cooked delight, a rather large shrimp on the end of his fork, blue slid it into his mouth, eye lights glancing back up to Marrow. If it wasn’t for basic manners, Blue was convinced his dearest would be using his hands.

He almost looked a bit upset because the fork couldn’t fit as much food as Marrow wanted at the end of it. He ate quick, fast, and without much regard to those around him or his surroundings. Like an animal scared to lose his food. It was charming in every shape and way, and the pride that began to fill Blue’s soul was well placed in its spawn. Watching his mate enjoy well-made food, that he made none the less, was something Blue will never tire of seeing over, and over. He let out a quiet wistful sigh, setting his head onto his hand that was perched up by an elbow on the table as he watched the show of glee from across the table.

Marrow paused for a moment to cough, followed by a deep breath, before returning to scarfing down the meal like it was the last one he would ever have, pausing only momentarily to take a gulp from his drink. Marrow looked up from how now empty plate and gave a shy smile to Blue. Blue quickly hopped from his chair, grabbed the plate, (and gave his mate a very deserved kiss), and moved back to the stove top to move the pasta featuring well-made shrimp and plenty of spice onto the plate. Blue turned on his heel and nearly skipped over to his mate who was looking over at Blue’s own plate. A silent threat that should Blue not make it over in time, his food would probably vanish. Blue set the plate down for Marrow to enjoy then made his way back over to his own seat. 

They both ate in mostly silence, save for the occasional scrape of a fork and the slight noise of Marrow chowing down. Blue looked to his mate after he finished eating to see marrow was, in fact, gone. He looked over to the stove and laughed. He was really filling up his plate. He had the wok tilted onto its side trying to get every last bit of sauce, shrimp, and pasta onto it. Marrow looked to Blue and smiled sheepishly as he popped a shrimp into his mouth. “Is’ good.” he said mid-chew and Blue rolled his eye lights, “No talking with food in your mouth.” Blue gently scolded as he watched his mate walk back to the dining table. Blue stood and began to make work of himself, opening a few blinds to let in natural light and grabbing the dishes. Blue placed the dishes near the sink, starting with silverware. 

He scrubbed away any food on it, running it under hot water before placing them onto the drying rack. He continued this process before moving onto the plates, following the same process of washing, then set onto the drying rack. The last dish was the wok. And it didn’t even fit in Blue’s sink. He huffed moving it over and filling it with some water before attacking it with the washing rag.  
Blue made an irritated huff as he scrubbed at a very annoying spot that refused to clean. Adding more soap he finally freed it from its stuck on the place and rinsed the wok, and set it to the side to dry.   
Blue turned back to his mate and smiled. He had begun to slow down in his pursuit to eat all of the food that Blue cooked for him, and he was only ten bites max away from his victory. Blue walked over to him and gave him another small kiss as he watched him eat away at the food.

His ferocity had gone down slightly, yes, but he was still eating rather quickly compared to most people. Blue couldn’t help but focus on the way he did eat. Fast yet careful, not sparing any bit of food and ensuring all of it went down. He caught glimpses of the red muscle in his mouth and felt a slight shiver go across him. Oh coughed and stepped away, drawing a concerned look from his mate.

Blue smiled and gave him a thumbs-up before trying to find more ways to busy himself. He really was trying to keep his mind off his mate behind him who was eating. Something about it made him shiver. It made him almost curious about some things. Things he wouldn’t focus on, of course! How improper of him, and how lewd! How could Blue keep focusing on how big his mate was, and how skilled he was no doubt with his mouth! And, and his hands, and-

No! Pull yourself together Blue! He grumbled and began to needlessly tidy around the kitchen. He kept things clean (mostly,) but he couldn’t seem to find anything to actually clean right now and it was honestly going to drive him mad if he couldn’t pull his mind away from the very lewd thoughts shaking around in his skull. Blue grabbed the broom from the closet that stood on the other side of the kitchen counter. He began to sweep the kitchen, moving tirelessly as his thoughts kept drifting back to his mate. Back to him and his…  
Blue began to sweep faster, before picking up any dust that was in the house onto the dustpan and dumping it into the trash. Maybe he should mop too and then after that he could put good use to their bed-

He was torn away, (thankfully), by marrow setting a dish in the sink along with his cup. He used his thumb to wipe off a smudge of sauce on the side of his face and licked it away. Blue gripped his broom tighter. He quickly stored it in the broom closet before bustling over to the sink and beginning to work on cleaning the dishes. He felt Marrow’s head on his shoulder, watching him scrub away at the dished. A gentle hand came over to turn down the heat. Blue didn’t even seem to matter the water was scorching, he was so lost in his thoughts. He smiled up at Marrow who had a slight look of concern. Blue gave him a confused look, “What’s wrong love?” Blue said turning his attention back to the dishes. 

Marrow hummed, “You are...quiet. Didn’t even...ask if I enjoyed the...food.” Marrow whispered to him. Blue tried so, so hard not to focus on the warm breath that warmed his cool bone, or how amazing his mates voice was while it was whispered directly into his ear, or what one could call a skeletal ear. Blue gulped and smiled. “Nothing! Just got a lot of thoughts in my head, you know? Work, and all that. Dinner for tonight as well!” Marrow nodded and kissed Blue’s neck. “Thinking… too much, then…” Blue nearly shattered the cup in his grasp, a small hairline crack making its way up the glass cup, stopping just before reaching the rim of the glass. Blue swore he heard Marrow chuckle. “You’ve been washing that glass for...a while now.” Blue blinked a few times. Had Marrow’s voice changed? Nonsense. Yet part of Blue swore somehow it was more clear, deeper. Direct. 

Blue chuckled and rinsed it before setting it on the drying rack. “My bad. Lost in thought again.” Blue commented as he went to reach for the plate. Oh. There’s nothing there. He already washed it. Blue grabbed the soap and began to clean the sink. Marrow quickly grabbed onto his hand, moving to turn the water off, pressing against Blue. “It’s clean…” Marrow whispered to blue, leaning down to his shoulder again, nestling his head into Blue’s neck. Marrow placed another kiss and hummed. “All clean…” Marrow purred, “Food was….amazing. As always.” Blue gulped, and nodded, setting the overly cleaned cup upon the drying rack. Marrow smiled, pulling Blue away from the counter and turning Blue to face him. Marrow began to kiss down Blue's neck, eye light flicking up to scan his mates face. 

Marrow hummed in admiration of the thick blue blush beginning to spread across Blue's face. "Is this ..okay-" "Yes," Blue instantly replied to Marrow before he could even finish the sentence he was working on making. Marrow suddenly lifted Blue up, moving him onto the counted top. The perfect height for Blue to be right where Marrow wanted him to be. Marrow pressed a rough kiss against Blue's teeth whilst deft hands began to strip away clothing that was in Marrow's way.

He hummed feeling the soft ecto under his rough hands, already formed by his loving mate. "Look at that…" Marrow commented, dragging a few digits through Blue's plush folds. A shaky moan rewarded Marrow as he grinned, slowly beginning to slide in a couple fingers. Though only two fingers had been inserted, they already made Blue begin to gently quiver and shake. They already stuffed him quite a bit, and it was only two fingers. 

Marrow studied Blue's face as he curled his fingers that hilted deep inside Blues magic. The moans that began to spill from Blue ignited something in Marrow, and he began to move his finger quick, thrusting them in and out as hot, wet juice began to slick on them, making each pull and thrust easier than the last. Blue was dripping around Marrow's fingers, and it was amazing. Almost as amazing as every moan and shaky breath, every whimper that Blue made. Marrow felt a splitting grin as he watched Blue latch onto his shoulders, body quaking from the pleasure Marrow supplied him with. Marrow placed rough kisses on Blue's neck before moving up his skull, "Does this feel good?" Marrow mumbled into Blue's ear. The question was less of concern, and more of wanting Blue to admit to Marrow how good it made him feel. How the pleasure left him shaking, and moaning. Even from such little things. 

Blue whined, nodding quickly. Marrow tsked, "Use your words…" Blue moaned louder as Marrow gave him a rougher thrust, beginning a new pace. Blue nodded, "Y,yes yes yes it does!" Marrow kissed Blue and gave him a smile that otherwise Blue would cherish and study, where it not for his mate being knuckle deep into his magic.   
With one more quick thrust of his fingers, Marrow removed them all together. Leaving Blue a whimpering whining mess on the countertop of his otherwise spotless kitchen.   
Marrow licked off the juices from his mate, and grinned. Blue couldn't help but whimper at the sight. Such a lewd display. Yet so, so arousing. Blue sucked in a quick breath as Marrow was suddenly against Blue, holding Blue against him. "Ready to take me?" Marrow mumbled to Blue, who gave him a very quick nod. Infact, Blue gave him multiple nods. Marrow lifted Blue from the kitchen counted, easily moving him around where he wanted Blue to be. He laid his mate down on the dinner table, grinning down at him.

"All spread out for me. .. Like a five course meal," Marrow laughed as he pushed between Blue's open legs. Blue whimpered, hands bracing on Marrow's shoulders. "I'll start, slow as I can." Marrow commented, as his hands began to remove his own pants. Blue could feel himself clench as he looked down at Marrows now free cock. Blue's bubbling excitement skyrocketed as he began to mentally prep. The physical Marrow already did on the kitchen counter.   
Marrow positioned his cock against Blue's entrance, and began to push past his neat plump folds and into Blue's warm ecto. Blue gripped onto Marrow as the slight sting of that initial stretch split him down the middle. Blue's breath hitched, as he began to breath heavy and hard, chest rising and falling quickly as Marrow pushed deeper inside of Blue's pussy. Thick, long cock spearheading Blue as it pushed in farther, girth spreading his tight walls. Blue wouldn't lie, he already felt himself getting so very close to cumming, just from this. 

The slow feeling of Marrow no doubt taking his time as he burrowed his cock deeper into his mate. Blue finally spoke up, "Please," he began to beg, "Please hurry!" Marrow grinned before roughly shoving the last of his cock into Blue, dick going up and into Blue's ribcage. Marrow quickly removed his cock before slamming back into Blue, quickly finding a pace. Blue yelped, sudden pleasure rippling through his body as he clenched onto Marrow's shoulders, Blue's whole body rocking with every thrust. Blue threw back his head as moans spilled from him, every single movement felt so, so amazing. Marrow's cock hitting all those perfect spots over and over again. Blue clenched tighter onto Marrow as his breathing increased again, digits digging into his mates back as he felt his cock rock into him, over and over at such a quick exhilarating pace. 

Blue couldn't stop the begging that began to fall from his mouth, please of more, more please just a little more as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him. He was so,so close and Marrow knew it as well in the way Blue tightened and squeezed around his cock. Marrow sped up as much as he could, large hands holding Blue's hips in place as he hammered into his mate. Blue threw his head back, a large moan spilling out as he choked down air, orgasm washing over him. Marrow grinned down at Blue as he continued to plow into him. Marrow's voice found its place in rough whisperers against Blue's skull as he fucked up into him. "Isn't this amazing?" 

Marrow commented, watching Blue wiggle and squirm as the over sensitivity of his orgasm made the pleasure so much more intense. "It's amazing for me, seeing you spread around me." Marrow gave a particularly rough thrust at the end of his sentence, "Seeing you moan and beg. Such a pretty little sex toy. All for me to enjoy." Marrow hunched over Blue's figure on the dining room table as he picked up the speed. Marrow held Blue tighter as he grunted against his skull, soft growls between them as he fucked deep into Blue's wet heat. "My pretty, pretty toy...wrapped around my cock, and loving every moment of it. Loving as I thrust into and touch every spot you love." Marrow growled out against Blue's skull, thrusts beginning to grow quicker, and more erratic. "Tell me, how much you love my cock."

Blue began to let out a babble of words, praise and glee, his words garbled as pleasure took over his senses, he tried to find words between moans, and could find only a select few. "I love it!" Blue cried out as Marrow thrusted so hard into him the dining room table moved. Blue clenched onto Marrow, as he let words continue to fall between loud moans. "I love your cock and, I love being yours!" Blue near shouted as he felt Marrow growl deep against his skull. With a few more quick, rough thrusts, Marrow pulled out before slamming all the way back in. His orgasm washed over him as he pumped his mate to the brim. Blue quickly followed suit, his second orgasm hitting him far harder than the first as he felt Marrow filling him. The two were in silence for a while, panting and gathering their bearings.

Marrow pulled out, watching as his cum followed, dribbling out of Blue's twitching cunt. Slowly, Marrow sat Blue up, pressing a very gentle kiss to his teeth. Moving away, Marrow grabbed a few paper towels and began to clean the mess left behind by him and Blue. Marrow made a face at the paper towels before he trashed them in the bin. Marrow began to redress himself, moving gently onto Blue after. Marrow kissed Blue once more as he lifted him up and into his arms, taking Blue up the stairs and into their bedroom bath. Marrow sat Blue down on the edge of the tub, running the water as Blue took off his soiled clothing. He let the bath water run at a comfortable warm temperature.   
Marrow began to remove his own dirty clothing, tossing them into the pile Blue had made. The tub has filled rather quickly, and Marrow made no hesitation to lift his mate up and move him into the warm steamy bath water. Marrow nuzzled and purred into Blue's neck, placing gentle kisses up and down it. "...You are okay, right?" Marrow spoke softly, a hint of concern lacing his voice. Blue yawned, and nodded, "Tired, now." Marrow chuckled, reaching for a washing cloth and soap. "Not surprised…" Marrow commented as he began to make quick work of cleaning himself and his mate. 

The kitchen activity had left both Blue and Marrow tired. Marrow more so. He could already feel a deep tiredness beginning to creep into his bones. Blue always had been gifted with the most stamina of the, normally able to last around four rounds. But this morning Blue had settled for two, growing tired soon after. Marrow had thoroughly cleaned and rinsed Blue free from any mess. Marrow drained the tub, lifting himself out and promptly carrying out his mate. Blue stood dripping onto the bathroom floor before Marrow gently dried Blue. Blue began to fuss within an instant, "Marrow I am more than able to dry myself!" Blue began to say, but stopped as Marrow whined. Blue huffed, allowing Marrow to dry him. Marrow honestly delighted in carrying Blue whenever he could, and now he could do so basically whenever. And it showed. 

Marrow hummed lifting up Blue and carrying him into their bedroom. Marrow placed Blue onto the bed, and went to get him a change of clothes. Blue watched Marrow, and slowly he hopped off from the bed and walked over to stop Marrow. Scooting his way between Marrow and the dresser, Blue began to get out his own pajamas. A soft whimper fell from Marrow's teeth and Blue sighed quietly. "I love you, you know. I love when you care for me too, but I can dress just fine! I promise! I'm not even that sore!" Marrow stated quietly before he gave a soft nod and a loving smile, Marrow getting his own pajamas as well. They both dressed rather comfy. Blue a pair of sleeping shorts and a t-shirt, Marrow just comfy loose sweat pants. Marrow quickly flopped into the bed, Blue shaking his head as he followed his mate into the comfy mattress. 

These afternoon naps seemed to be getting more and more common, Blue noted. The mornings though slow, had energy, and by the afternoon, Marrow was ready for a nap. Blue chuckled, supposing he had picked up the habit second hand. Not the Blue truly complained. Blue turned over to Marrow and cuddled in close to him. No, Blue didn't mind at all. Because at the end of it all, he still ended up enveloped in warmth by Marrow, and that's all that really mattered.


End file.
